Lullaby for a Stormy Night
by darkyang109
Summary: This is a songfic I thought of with the song Lullaby for a Stormy Night by Vienna Teng


**Author's Note: **This is my first Fanfiction. It's a songfic idea I got after listening to this song. The writing is a little sketchy at the beginning but I hope you guys like it! The song is Lullaby for a Stormy Night by Vienna Teng. And the characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

_

* * *

__little child, be not afraid  
though rain pounds harshly against the glass  
like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger  
I am here tonight_

Lily rocked back and forth with her son Harry in her arms. Outside it was raining and the thunder had awoken Harry. Lily softly whispered to him to call him down.

"Don't be afraid, I'm here."

_little child, be not afraid  
though thunder explodes and lightning flash  
illuminates your tear-stained face  
I am here tonight_

Thunder shook the house and the lightning filled the room with light. James Potter came into the room to check on Lily and Harry.

"Everything's alright." He said as he stroked Harry's head and smiled.

_and someday you'll know  
that nature is so  
the same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
on forests and sand  
makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
in the morning_

"Harry, you have nothing to fear." Lily said calmly to Harry as she rocked him. "I will always be here to protect you."

The Potters couldn't leave the house that they were in for they were hiding away from Voldemort who wanted to kill them. Lily tried not to think of this. She focused her attention on Harry who was still shaking in her arms.

_little child, be not afraid  
though storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight_

James looked out the window. "Well, the clouds are covering the moon, Remus should be happy." He said with a slight smile. Lily gave a small smile back. They missed seeing their friends. Lily hoped this would all be over soon.

_little child, be not afraid  
though wind makes creatures of our trees  
and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand  
and I am here tonight_

Lily sang softly to Harry as she rocked him. She looked out the window and for an instant she thought she saw something outside. She shook her head. She was only thinking of things. The wind was making the trees move.

_and someday you'll know  
that nature is so  
the same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
on forests and sand  
makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
in the morning_

They heard something break in the next room. James ran to check on it and quickly returned.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off –" He told her then he stumbled through the room and all Lily could hear was a high-pitched laugh.

_for you know, once even I was a  
little child, and I was afraid  
but a gentle someone always came  
to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears  
and to give a kiss goodnight_

Lily was scared as she tried to get to the window and get out. She was worried for James but tried not to think of it as she clutched Harry close to her. Then the door to the room burst open and Voldemort stood there. He demanded Harry.

_well now I am grown  
and these years have shown  
that rain's a part of how life goes  
but it's dark and it's late  
so I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close_

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" Lily cried. She would never be able to give up her son.

"Stand aside, you silly girl….stand aside now…" Voldemort hissed.

_and I hope that you'll know..._

_that nature is so  
the same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
on forests and sand  
makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
in the morning_

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead –" Lily was slowly backing away from him still pleading with him. But Voldemort kept walking closer

_everything's fine in the morning  
_

"Not Harry! Please…have mercy….have mercy." Tears streaked Lily's face as she continued to protect her son.

_the rain'll be gone in the morning_

"Avada Kedavra" A burst of green light filled the room and Lily lay on the ground motionless.

_  
but I'll still be here in the morning_


End file.
